


What Dudley Saw

by lilacsigil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles on the prompt "Petunia discovers what Dudley saw when he was confronted by the Dementors".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dudley Saw

Dudley was still safely tucked up in his bed, propped on sixteen pillows.  
“Here, my darling, this will warm you up.”  
She carefully held the mug of cocoa to Dudley’s lips, and he slurped some down. Colour begin to return to his usually ruddy cheeks.  
Dudley suddenly burrowed into her bony embrace.  
“Mum, I hate him! Everyone’s on his side.”  
“I know, popkin.”  
“No, Mum, you don’t get it. Those things made me think that -” Dudley shuddered, “They made me think he was right.”

**********

 

“We’ll be going with Harry to the train in the morning, darling, so make sure you’re in bed early.”  
“Okay, Aunt Lily,” Dudley muttered, staring at the little TV they’d finally bought him.  
“Night, Mum! Night, Dad!” Harry bellowed, raced up the stairs and jumped into bed.

Dudley couldn’t wait to go back to school himself next week. It wasn’t that his aunt and uncle were cruel to him, but in a house where everyone could do magic except him, it was hard to feel important.  
He knew that his parents had lived, they would have thought he was special.


End file.
